U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,429 discloses an example of needle roller bearing, comprising an outer ring, a cage and needles mounted in pockets of the cage. The roller bearing also comprises thrust rings detachably secured on both sides of the outer ring. The roller bearing is mounted on a shaft, with the thrust rings disposed in bearing contact against a thrust collar and a shoulder of the shaft.
In practice, a relative axial displacement may occur between the cage and the outer ring and the shaft. It induces shocks and vibrations of cage, and increase friction torque between cage and thrust collar and should of the shaft.
It is known from DE-A1-10 2010 045875 to provide the needle roller bearing with a cage of width that is superior to the ring width, so as to strongly limit the relative axial displacement between the cage, the shaft and the outer ring.
However, the tolerances are very strict but contact may still occur between the cage and the abutting surfaces, increasing the friction torque of roller bearing.